


More Than

by DarkGardenia



Series: Letters and Fruits [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, curtashi friendly, curtis friendly, season 8 friendly, shurtis friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia
Summary: Shiro is becoming disheartened that the people sending hate letter to his husband seem to only view him by his sexuality. Curtis reminds him that he's also a strong, kind, Asian man who overcame both physical and mental hurdles.





	More Than

That night as they got ready for bed, Curtis could tell something was weighing on Shiro’s mind. He was being quiet, his eyes sad.

“Babe…?”

Curtis approached him as he sat at the edge of their bed, making no move to lay down and gazing sadly at his hands. He gently laid a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and sat down next to him, smiling and pulling the shorter man into his side. Shiro sighed and leaned into the embrace.

“Why doesn’t anyone see me Curt?” He asked in a low whisper.

“I see you, my love.” Curtis dropped a soft kiss onto his hair, “I see your kindness and your bravery, your loyalty and drive. I also see your awkwardness and your insecurities. I see your goodness, and your flaws, and I love every part of you.”

Shiro turned to bury his face further into Curtis’ side, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing tightly.

“I’m just gay to them. The people who write these letters or make the posts in the forums talking about who I should be with, getting mad at me for not fulfilling my purpose. But aren’t I more than that? Don’t I mean more than that?”

“Oh sweetheart,” Curtis worked hard to keep the sad tremble out of his voice as he held his now quietly sobbing husband, “Of course you are.”

“I was one of the youngest, most successful pilots the Garrison ever saw! Even with my illness, I never let it hold me back. In those days the students… they looked up to me, I was their role model. It meant something.”

“You’re amazing Takashi, and if they can’t see it then that’s their loss. Who you are is a tapestry, your identity is not limited to this one thing. It’s an important part of who you are, but so is being Japanese, so are the physical and mental hurdles you’ve had to overcome, so is your impressive career. These things, along with your kind heart, patience, and, frankly, dorky personality, is what makes you who you are.”

Shiro pulled away and leaned up to look at his husband, eyes now filled with tearful joy.

“What would I do without you Curt?” He said, before ducking up for a kiss.

“You’ll never have to find out Takashi,” Curtis reassured him, “I don’t plan on going anywhere, I’m yours forever.”

“And I’m yours forever too.”

They spent the next several hours locked in a passionate embrace, allowing the pleasure of their love wash over any bitterness left by the cruel actions of few.

Over the next few weeks word about the hate Takashi and Curtis Shirogane had been receiving spread, and the letters of support started pouring in. Shiro had been an inspiration to many people, such as the Asian community, as well as those with mental or physical illnesses and disabilities. Curtis was also well-loved by fans of the Atlas, as he was a key member of their crew and had a fun, kind-hearted, down-to-earth personality. It was hard not to love him too, especially when people saw how happy he made Shiro. The support drowned out the hate, and they lived in peace.


End file.
